Naruto's Memory
by seb147
Summary: This is my first story on fanfiction so bear with me! Anyway this is justa a quick story about a memory Naruto has. No pairings what so ever just a quick cute story.


**Warning! I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! This is purely for fun and fans like me!**

**This is just a quick story of an idea I had about Naruto's lonely childhood. It's pretty quick, but I enjoyed writing it so enjoy!**

Memory…

_The little blond haired boy sat looking down at his shoes, each tear created another dark drop on the ground next to his old and dirty white shoes. His feet were in the street while he sat on the curb. The children had mocked him and then ran away from him. Naruto had no idea why he was different he just was. He wished he had one friend he could confide in but the whole village, children and adults alike, were disgusted with him._

_Naruto buried his head in his arms; this was too much for his young five year old self. He had only wanted to join the children in their game of hide in seek but they had rejected him like they always did. Naruto didn't know why he continued to try; maybe it was that he craved attention._

_"You have really spiky hair don't you," The high pitched voice came from right next to his ear._

_Naruto turned to where the voice came from and came face to face with a girl about his age. She was pale with large white and filmy eyes. Naruto wouldn't see eyes like this for awhile, not until he met another girl with gray eyes but this girl's had a white milky film over them. She had black hair that was cut so her bangs were partly in her eyes while the rest went to only to her ears. She was tiny and fragile looking, like a large gust wind could shatter her to a million pieces. She wore a black short sleeved shirt and brown pants that went to her knees, but she was missing shoes __so her feet had a black tinge to them._

_Naruto couldn't remember ever seeing her in the village before. He rubbed his big blue eyes to try to wipe away any tears still in them. She was sitting so close to him that they were almost touching. This was the closest that Naruto had ever been to any of the other children._

_"Who-Who are you?" Naruto backed away a little form the strange child who only cocked her head to the side a little as if hearing something he couldn't._

_"My name's Takara. My family and I just got here," She looked away and the back almost at Naruto, but not quite. Naruto knew that there was something definitely off about this girl._

_"Why aren't you wearing shoes? And why do your eyes look so weird?" Naruto was too curious about this strange girl to worry about being rude and besides she was the one who had started off their meeting with her comment about his hair._

_"I don't like shoes and I'm blind," Naruto looked closer at her eyes and noticed how she hadn't made real eye contact since he first saw her._

_"How did you know my hair was spiky then?" Naruto continued to study her eyes until she cocked her head again like she had earlier._

_"I heard people in the village talking about it. And when you moved your head, your hair sounded different then other people's," She moved her head to where she thought Naruto was again._

_"My hair sounded different?" Naruto moved away from the girl again. She was beginning to scare him._

_"I've been blind since I was born and an infection took my eye sight so I've learned to rely on my ears to help me see in a different way than everyone else. Normally people's hair make's a sort of swishing sound while yours made more of a slicing sound. Anyway I was really wondering if it was true that you have whiskers." She scooted closer to Naruto who scooted back some more from her._

_"Why would you want to know that?" Naruto frowned as a thought came over him, "You just want to tease me about them like everyone else! Well you can forget it!"_

_Naruto stood up ready to run away, but a small hand on his wrist stopped him. She pulled him back down to the curb before he could take off. She was stronger than she seemed which scared Naruto even more.  
_

_"I know what it's like to be teased about something you're born with and I was just curious," She sighed and stared blindly in front of her._

_"You're stronger than you seem. I thought you were just a weak girl," Naruto laughed not realizing how offensive his comment could have been._

_"That's cause I'm going to be a ninja one day! The first blind ninja ever!" She had no idea whether there was any other blind ninja, but she liked the idea of being the first._

_"You can't be a ninja! You're blind!" Naruto got to his feet quickly and she followed his movement._

_"Sure I can!" She poked him in the chest, "Hey, I like you! You state the obvious when it's not needed and I like that!" She smiled wickedly and Naruto decided she was crazy, but he liked that about her._

_"I like you too so does this mean we're friends?" Naruto felt a tingling in his stomach at the thought of a friend to hang out with, even if she was crazy._

_"Sure we can be friends, but I'm leaving this village tomorrow so…" She suddenly moved her hand to the pockets in her pants and pulled out a string. She dropped to the ground searching for something until she came back with thin rock that had a small hole in the middle. She pulled the string through the hold and then walked towards Naruto._

_She had to stand on her tip toes to get the string around his neck but, Naruto helped by bending his neck. She tied it in the back and then went back to her normal short height._

_"There so you will remember me until we meet again," She smiled pleased with herself while Nartuo played with the new rock around his neck._

_"Takara! Takara!" A woman's voice panicked was calling from around the corner._

_"That's my mom so I better go," She stood on her tiptoes again and tried to kiss Naruto's cheek, but missed and ended up kissing his eye more than his cheek._

_"Bye Naruto!" She yelled as she ran toward where the woman's voice had come from, her hand running alongside the wall as she ran._

_"Wait! How did you know my name?' Naruto called after, but her only answer was a mischievous smile that flashed across her face as she ran around the corner._

Naruto smiled at the memory that had happened over ten years again as he rubbed his fingers over the stone on the necklace that had fallen out of his pack when he set it down for the night. He didn't know how it got there, he hadn't even thought of the necklace his blind friend had given him in years. He had never seen her again after that day and he never expected to either.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. He had stopped talking mid sentence when he had bent down to unpack something form his pack.

Naruto wiped his eyes before he put the necklace back in his pack and he turned to his friend who was here with him now.

"Yeah I'm fine it was just something that reminded me of when I young," Naruto smiled as he thought of strange blind friend, "Just a memory."

**If you thought anything was wrong in this or if you just want to add your two cents reviews are more than appreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
